Insight
by winged-saetta
Summary: Just some bluepulse adorableness packed into a fluffy oneshot (: Just because Jaime and Bart probably won't happen in the show, doesn't mean I can't ship them :3 R&R 3 PS: Set right after Before the Dawn and before Cornered!


So this is the first yaoi pairing I've ever shipped and I'm super excited to write my first yaoi fanfic about this super cute couple. Even though they aren't an official pairing, I'm loving JaimeXBart and their adorableness ^^ Go Bluepulse/Speedybug! :3

I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot, please give me honest feedback, I won't be hurt with what you have to say :D

I actually wrote this months ago and because of Hurricane Sandy I haven't been able to post it. .

(Please excuse the slight OOCness)

Oh and this is set before all the episodes after Before the Dawn were aired

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of their characters (or Chicken Whizzies xD)

Enjoy! R&R

* * *

"Seriously, hermano?" Jaime's dark eyes shot the impulsive speedster a look of disappointment as he casually leaned against his friend's wooden bedroom door.

The lovable boy looked up from the bag of _Chicken Whizzies_he was previously ingesting, sheepishly grinning when Jaime crossed his mocha-colored arms while shaking his head disapprovingly. "Oh, ha-ha, sorry, not very crash of me to not share. Sharing is caring after all, right?"

Bart flashed a charming smile before tossing the practically vacant bag of _Chicken Whizzies_ to his best pal.

"So, what's the real reason you asked me to come here? I know it wasn't so that I could watch you inhale the food you stole from me." Jaime caught the flying bag with left hand as he made his way towards Bart, who placed himself comfortably on the queen-sized bed the Garrick's so graciously allowed him to sleep in every night during his stay in this time.

_He stole from you. The meta-human is a threat to us. Immediate annihilation is advised. We cannot take this thievery lightly._

"No, it's fine, trust me, he's not a threat." Jaime grunted as he stopped in his tracks so that he could make the cannon forming in place of his right arm go away.

Bart tilted his head at Jaime in confusion, causing red wisps of hair to fall in front of his endearing green eyes. He quickly shook the confusion away though, remembering that the Scarab was always active with Jaime, meaning that it constantly advised him on what he should do. His energetic eyes followed Jaime as he plopped himself right next to the anxious red-head, the blue cannon retracting, revealing they boy's human arm. Bart felt chills when Jaime's hand accidently brushed against his own. Bart nervously swallowed as he forced a smile. "Listen Blue, about what happened on the Reach's ship, it wasn't crash of me to tell you all that. I'm not good with keeping spoilers moded."

Jaime awkwardly bit his lip, looking down at his hands placed on his lap. He didn't want to talk about this, but he knew they had to discuss the situation, if their friendship was going to continue. "So is that the only reason why you tried so hard to be friends? Just so you could make sure I didn't turn into this crazy evil guy who takes over the world with a bunch of aliens?" Jaime hoped the answer would be no. He barely had any friends, almost everyone on the team thinks he's insane and his only friend at home was Ty, who was distant ever since the rescue from the Reach's ship.

Bart was taken back, his usually vibrant eyes becoming dull as he prepared himself to answer the question. "Of course not! Well, at first it was, but then I found out how crash you are and I kind of started to like hanging out with you! I started to like you…"

Jaime's eyes, which were formerly fixed on his hands, darted to a flushed looking Bart. Jaime almost chuckled at how adorable he thought Bart looked with his cheeks so red. Wait…adorable? No…Jaime wasn't into guys…he didn't think other guys were adorable…did he? It was Jaime's turn to feel flushed, blushing at the thought of him actually finding Bart…attractive. He cleared his throat before asking another question. "So why are you really here then? Are you suppose to kill me before I turn into some psychotic, murderer Blue Beetle?"

Bart shook his head vigorously, his piercing green eyes peering into Jaime's dark ones as he spoke. "No! I would never…I'm just supposed to stop you, that's all…there's other options than killing…there's another way…"

Jaime regretted asking these uncomfortable questions, but he had to know he answers. This information was just too important. "Another way? How?" He asked the questions softly while gently placing his right hand on Bart's shoulder, in attempt to lift some of the tension that was forming.

Bart took a swing at answering that question with a sincere seeming lie. "Spoilers. I've already revealed too much. Sorry Blue. Just know that I would never do anything to hurt you, you're too important." Before he knew what he was doing, Bart embraced Jaime for an awkwardly long amount of time.

Jaime eyes widened in shock as Bart's scrawny arms enveloped his well-toned body. He reluctantly returned the hug, his strong hands patting his friend on the back. Jaime closed his eyes and really thought about Bart's mission. _What if he was sent here to kill me, but he got too attached? And what did he mean by 'too important'? Important to the world or important to him?_ Jaime sighed, taking a deep breath, drawing in Bart's scent.

_Even you believe this meta-human to be a threat. Dispose of him now._

Jaime just ignored the Scarab as Bart snapped back to his usual upbeat attitude and broke the embrace. "So I say we leave this totally mode conversation in the past, agreed? All we can do is move forward, right? Since the cave is completely moded, I say I go get some more _Chicken Whizzies_ and then we hang out here and watch a movie of your choosing. Agreed?"

Jaime nodded, shaking off the odd behavior Bart was demonstrating while Bart zipped over to the closest convenience store, purchased a bag of the tasty snack, and zipped right on back to his spot next to Jaime on the bed, only this time he was inched a bit closer. They were so close, that Jaime could feel Bart's warm breath on his cheek.

"I got the grub!" Bart smiled, not acknowledging how much he was invading his buddy's personal space. "What movie should we watch?"

Jaime shrugged, watching Bart as he dumped a handful of _Chicken Whizzies_ into his mouth. He stifled a laugh when he noticed Bart's face after he consumed numerous handfuls of the delectable snack-food.

"What?" Bart ceased his indulgence in the food and looked ay Jaime, who was trying his best not to burst out laughing. "Is there something on my face?"

Jaime nodded his head, silently laughing as he began to poke at the various patches of _Chicken Whizzie_dust surrounding Bart's mouth. "Yes, right here, and here, and here, and here…" When Jaime's finger brushed Bart's smooth, supple lips, Jaime couldn't resist. His laughter faded as his eyes met a confused Bart's. Jaime's finger gradually moved away from Bart's lips, now cupping his chin to make room for his own lips. He quickly pressed his lips to Bart's, a million thoughts running through his mind as he did so.

Bart, who was completely taken by surprise, welcomed the kiss as his quick hands became tangled in Jaime's dark chocolate-colored hair. What seemingly began as an unsure experimental kiss by Jaime, turned into a passionate lip-lock continued by Bart.

Jaime finally broke the kiss and bit his lip, his eyes searching Bart's. What did he just do? He just "hooked-up" with one of his guy best friends. He wasn't even gay! "So…um…that was interesting."

Bart's smile began to disappear when he sensed the disappointment in Jaime's voice. "What's wrong? Did I do something you didn't like?"

Jaime shook his head, denying the fact that anything was wrong. "No, you were fine! It's just that, I've never really been attracted to a guy before…"

"Oh." Bart lay on his bed, a soft white pillow cushioning his head as he fell backwards. "Well I've never really thought about gender…I just thought whenever I fall for someone like I've fallen for you, it won't matter what they look like, or more specifically, what gender they are…they'll be crash just the way they are."

Jaime shrugged off all the weird feelings he had about him possibly being gay after he heard Bart say those words. He lay on his side so that he was facing Bart, smiling as he spoke. "Wow that was actually really insightful."

Bart faced Jaime, quickly pecking his lips before sitting up and motioning to a shelf full of old movies. "Yea, well that's what I get for watching a bunch of old chick-flicks with Joan."

* * *

So there it is, I hope you guys liked it! It was so fun to write, but I'm not sure if I would do it again with all guy characters, I feel I don't understand/represent them as well as I do girl characters…it depends what you guys think! Any-who, I'm going to stop writing now so I can begin to write yet another BBXRae Fanfic :3 See ya!


End file.
